


The path of redemption

by Tardisfanunite8



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, OC, Other, TARDIS - Freeform, major parodox, time lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisfanunite8/pseuds/Tardisfanunite8
Summary: The master and the doctor are in the vault when a flash appears and there stands past doctors and companions along with past master now they get to watch different scenes
Relationships: Doctor who/ original character, Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair, mickey - Relationship
Series: Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. A bright light

The Doctor felt her eyes getting heavy as she was pulled back into the matrix. She wanted to scream to yell at the master to come back to not leave her. She couldn’t move she could´t make a sound. She silently cursed the paralysis field around her. Just as she was fully sucked back into the matrix a white flash appeared blinding her and the master along with causing the paralysis field to go down. She looked up in shock not believing her eyes at what she saw. The ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth doctors stood there along with old companions. Beside them, Missy and the prime minster version of the master stood looking quite shocked.

A shocked looking rose opened her mouth,¨Doctor where are we?¨ She asked looking back and force between the ninth and tenth doctors.

"We’re in the time vault a place on Gallifrey my home planet.¨ The tenth doctor said shocked.

"It got undestroyed.¨ The twelfth doctor said smiling.

“Then it got destroyed again.” The thirteenth doctor said. Glaring darkly at the master.

The master smirked darkly and all to familiar look on his face. The thirteenth doctor shivered for a second unable to help herself.

“Where’d my cyber army go?” The spymaster asked suddenly.

“You lost your army. That’s absolutely brilliant.” She exclaimed. As the other doctors and master watched confused.

“I feel like we’re missing something.” Said the ninth Doctor.

“Oh right yes well, I’m the Doctor.” She said waving.

“And I’m the Master.” He smirked

“We need to find something to call you all,” Clara said.

“Why would we dear?” Missy asked.

“If we call all the doctors doctor then it would get confusing same with the master,” Amy said.

“ I vote the female versions of the Doctor be called Theta.” The spymaster said.

She rolled her eye at him. “Fine then your Koschei.” 

He shrugged softly in response. 

“Then the ninth doctor will be nine, The tenth can be ten, eleven can be eleven, and twelve can be the Doctor. “ Missy said.

“Why does he get to be the doctor.” Nine whined.

“ Because he is to me.” She replied sweet.

Koschei grabbed Theta’s arm and pulled her gently across the room to talk in private. The others in the room didn’t fail to notice the broken way she was walking. 

Politely they turned away the people who didn’t know each other choosing to introduce themselves.

<<<< with Theta and Koschei>>>>>

“Thete...” Koschei began 

“We’re alone you don’t have to call me that.” She sighed.

“Maybe I want to.” He replied.

“Thete is something my friend Koschei would call me remember him?” She snapped 

“The guy who would never hurt me. Who I would do anything for. The person I fell in love with.” She said tears pooling in her eyes.

“I still am him.” He said.

“Koschei wouldn’t burn down Gallifrey and try and destroy the universe.” She snapped.

“Well it’s not my fault you ignore me and I have to do dangerous schemes to get your attention”

“Ignore you? I have offered to let you travel with me or to travel with you. I have gone through we loophole, and narrowly missed paradoxes just to find your new body after a regeneration.” She screamed frustrated.

“ Okay that is true, but Gallifrey deserved to be burned.

“The people who knew deserved it but what about the people who didn’t the kids who had no idea.” She said.

“Wait you actually think some of them deserved it?” He said shocked

“I don’t like it but I can’t help but wonder how many times I passed somebody in the hall or on the street that knew I was living a lie and chose not to tell me.” She muttered.

They both slid to the floor sitting in silence for a moment. 

”Come here.” Koschei said beckoning her closer. 

She looked up at him warily but slid a bit closer either way. 

Koschei was thankful that this body had longer arms as he reached out and pulled Theta into him. The sudden movement startled for her for a moment before she curled up next to him her face buried into his coat.

She lifted her head up for and second a tear leaking out of her eye. Koschei wiped it away gently caressing her cheek.

”What are we doing?” Theta asked.

”We are sitting here?” He replied cheekly

She rolled her eyes at him

”I mean with us, we get close again and then one of us leaves and the other is left broken hearted.” She sighed.

“That’s not going to happen not this time.” He said.

“You say that but it always happens.” Theta said.

“We can stop it. We can try harder.” He pressed.

”So you'll just stop your quest for world domination.” 

”Yeah sure.” He shrugged.

”Well now that we got that all figured out can we go back over there.” She said.

The duo stood up and walked back over to the rest of the others.


	2. Beta or co-writer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all chill and talk secrets get spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would love a co-writer or a beta reader if anyone is up for it
> 
> Beta: will help edit, form thoughts and help with grammar can give suggestions and scenes from the show they want watched 
> 
> Co-writer: can write chapters must notify before publishing. Can create oc’s again must notify. Must stick to plot aka them in the vault watching scenes from the show. If a soulmate au so if you want somebody to be soulmates tell me.
> 
> Discord: omnifluiddemigod xe/xir #1524
> 
> Wattpad: olympiangryffindor8 
> 
> Quotev: tardiswolf8 
> 
> Or give me a way to contact you 
> 
> Or comment below 
> 
> Thank you

Yay I know I’m being mean


	3. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote

I legit have no idea for this so I’ll update eventually but not now.

So options for different fic 

1\. Multifandom texting fanfic just tell me who you want in

2: a captain canary fanfic maybe during crisis on infinite earth somebody finds Len at the vanishing point 

3\. Another doctor who prompt where the doctors and the masters from new doctor who all land and/or crash in the same spot and the thirteenth doctor appears getting chased by Daleks.

Since I’ve gotten multiple votes for number 3 I’m going to write it I’ll probably do all eventually but number 3 will be first


End file.
